1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies generally in the field of dental equipment and more particularly relates to a new and improved dental tool container which has novel utility for dentists. More particularly, but not exclusively, the invention provides a dental tool container which is particularly useful for storing and measuring dental posts, post wrenches and reamers and stops, coordinating several of a dentist's requirements in a unique and helpful way.
2. The Prior Art
Dental tool containers are known which comprise an annular tool holder; a plurality of primary tool-storage compartments for dental posts which compartments are disposed around the tool holder; a selector lid rotatably mounted on the tool holder and covering the compartments; and a primary opening in the selector lid for accessing said primary compartments; whereby rotation of the selector lid can register said primary opening with each primary compartment in turn, providing access thereto.
Such tool holders have found widespread acceptance as a convenient means of storing and dispensing dental posts for dental drills.
It would be desirable to provide an improved tool holder which was also suitable for storing one or more dental post wrenches as well as the posts themselves. Even if a conventional post wrench could be fitted in a post compartment, which may not be the case, that post compartment is likely to be used inconsistently and the post wrenches are likely to be misplaced and hard to find.
It would also be desirable to provide a dental tool container having storage means for reamers. However, reamers are substantially longer than dental posts, requiring longer compartments, creating difficulty in devising a compact container that retains the simplicity and convenience of the prior art.
Gauges measuring diameter and length, have been available as separate items.